<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Drabbles by CrashHale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822634">Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale'>CrashHale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, Cooking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Lawyers, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble submissions for the event. Keep an eye out for additional tags added per story.</p><p>Chapter 1 // Archie x Reggie - Reggie deals with inner conflict while kissing a boy for the first time.<br/>Chapter 2 // Lawyer AU - No one ever said being a lawyer would be easy, but Reggie sure knows how to help Veronica relax.<br/>Chapter 3 // Chef/Food Critic AU - Veronica prepares a home cooked meal for her boyfriend's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Archie x Reggie // Archie/Reggie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying to challenge myself by completing my remaining squares by writing some drabbles. Hope you enjoy. I will add warnings per chapter if I feel it is needed.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie deals with inner conflict while kissing a boy for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Archie says, in a calm clear voice that just makes him even more nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie has never done this before, his whole body tense with every nerve pulling him forward while also pushing him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done this before either,” the cute redhead says, stepping closer and invading Reggie’s personal space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes tight, fighting within himself about the fact that he just thought of Archie as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> redhead. These feelings have been suppressed for as long as he can remember, replaced by hooking up with girls and taking his aggression out on the football field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie’s dad always wanted a son who was a real man’s man, a tongue football player and eventually someone who’d make the family proud. If he came home with a boy on his arm that would surely be the final straw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s always been a disappointment to everyone, no matter how good he was on the football field or how many hot chicks he hooked up with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie’s hand comes to the back of his neck, stronger than the rest of his seemingly relaxed body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one has to know,” Archie says, his lips so close Reggie can feel the heat of his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes his knees kind of weak, and then before he knows what’s going on, Archie’s soft lips are on his and his mind is completely blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he knows is this feels right, more right than anything else he’s ever had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally decides to participate, moving his own hand quickly to the back on Archie’s neck, his other coming around his waist and pulling muscle against muscle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie chuckles against his lips, Reggie taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tasting his lifelong friend and groaning at the sweet taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle inside himself is still raging, but one thing Reggie is sure about is that he can trust Archie completely. He’s never done anything to make him think he can’t be trusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, just for tonight, Reggie gives in, pulling away only long enough to tug at Archie’s t-shirt, letting him know he wants it </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he sees is Archie’s sexy grin, before he pulls his own shirt off as well. Tonight is the night he finally gives in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lawyer AU // Reggie/Veronica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No one ever said being a lawyer would be easy, but Reggie sure knows how to help Veronica relax.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: very mild smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Veronica never thought her chosen profession would be easy, but some nights she really did question her choices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a mother and a wife, with an amazing husband and adoring daughter at home, she should be with them, instead of here in her stuffy office, overflowing with chase files and a dozen people’s legal troubles weighing her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, hiding her face in her hands and trying to even out her breathing. Being a lawyer and helping people, making a real difference in the world, was what she wanted, and here she was, but she was just so tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing a knock and her office door open, she frowned, wondering who it was. As far as she knew no one else was still working like her. They had the right idea, all warm and cozy at home with their families.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her low spirits, she couldn’t help but smile when her stunning husband appeared, stepping in and shutting the door behind himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” she asked, so happy to see him and standing to greet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie put whatever he had been carrying down on her desk before wrapping her up in his strong arms and making her feel safe. They shared a kiss that made her wish they were in their bed, making her knees go weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just figured I’d bring you some dinner,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her soul soften, pulling him down for another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lila’s with your mother,” he said, and she watched as he got her dinner out and set it up at her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re the sweetest person in the world, right?” she asked, making him chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I know you’ve been stressed,” he said, redirecting his attention back on her, his skilled hands on her waist. “So I figured, the least I can do is bring you some food and help you relax,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the flame inside her ignite, the smirk on his face telling her exactly what he meant. “Baby,” she said in warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked innocently, making her walk backwards towards her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped as he lifted her dress up her thighs, his hands cupping her ass strongly for a moment. “Reg,” she said again, a silly giggle escaping her lips that only he could ever bring out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sit back, eat your dinner, and let me eat mine,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a swift move, he had her panties off, with her slumped back in her chair, knees over his shoulders, beginning to eat her out with fever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned, feeling the tension leave her body already, holding the back of his head as he worked his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was, they both knew she loved her job, and no matter the late nights or complaining, she’d never give it up. Reggie had always been her biggest supporter, knowing exactly what she needed and when.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chef/Food Critic AU // Veronica/Jughead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Veronica prepares a home cooked meal for her boyfriend's birthday.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Living with a real life food critic was at times so completely daunting. And those times were whenever Veronica tried to cook for him. Today was Jughead’s birthday and on every birthday Veronica tried her best to prepare a home cooked meal for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ate out so much, as it was his job, so she knew his favorite thing was eating something simple at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she had never been really good at cooking, definitely one of her weaknesses among her many strengths, but her boyfriend had not once complained, so she never understood why she was so nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving around the kitchen, trying to juggle a million little things, she didn’t even hear him walk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Veronica,” he said, making her jump at the realization that she wasn’t alone in the apartment. “This is… amazing,” he said in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she watched him take his coat off and look at all the balloons around their apartment. He finally looked at her though and came to give her a big kiss, making her swoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, baby,” she said lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled down at her. “You know you don’t need to go crazy for me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, going back to her cooking. “It’s your thirtieth birthday,” she said. “You should be lucky I’m not throwing a huge party,” Being an event coordinator for some of the wealthiest people in the city, it wouldn’t have been too out of her wheelhouse, but she knew her boyfriend. He didn’t like parties, so an apartment full of balloons and a home cooked meal was what he would get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged her from behind and looked over the top of her head at what she was making.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have we got here?” he asked, “Smells incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put some onto a spoon and blew on it, turning in his arms and bringing it up to his lips. She was always so nervous while waiting for him to taste and comment on her food, but she wasn’t sure why, since every time, no matter how much it actually sucked, he always gave her the best reviews.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, it’s perfect, babe, I can’t wait to have two plate fulls,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed and he leaned down to kiss her. “You look incredible by the way,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She forgot about the food, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they began to make out. “Can’t wait to unwrap you later,” he said cheekily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped, smacking his cute ass as he walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling much less nervous, Veronica went back to preparing her food critic boyfriend’s very special birthday dinner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>